Caught
by Koujii
Summary: Ichigo is caught stealing from the wrong people and is punished. Slash, non-con. GrimmIchi. More warnings inside.


**Warnings:** Very descriptive graphic smut/yaoi & coarse language. This is Non-Con with Male x Male sex/threesome.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

 **PLEASE don't read if you're a minor…it's pretty explicit. Other than that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CAUGHT**

"What the fuck are you doin?"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. His body froze as two men entered the hotel room before him.

The teenager's mouth dropped open, either in an attempt to explain to these men anything other than the truth, or from the shock that he had been…

"Caught."

The man who had spoken looked amused, lips drawn up in a wild smile while the one beside him looked pissed off. That's right. Ichigo was caught robbing two strangers, and in their hotel room too.

Ichigo shook, pushing a hand through his short orange spikes. In a city like this danger was always near, and although he took many precautions not to get caught up in any, he was still stupid enough to break into the hotel room and steal belongings to sell that were not his (having stolen from someone before and gotten away from it) Ichigo thought he could just take some left over cash or go pawn something in to make quick money. That was the plan until he was caught, and now, he had no idea what these men would do because of it.

The police was the first thing that came to mind. Ichigo already looked the part as some type of delinquent. He wore a dark hoodie and loose fit jeans that he had stuffed some money and a male's expensive looking bracelet deep into pockets. He shoved his hands in there like it would hide what he had taken, but the man with the white hair nudged the man with the blue hair beside him.

"Would ya look at that, Grimmjow? Looks like the kid shoved our shit in his pockets."

The man with the pushed back blue hair named Grimmjow grunted, his eyes glued onto the kid's pockets. His looked over Ichigo's body quickly, smirking when the teenager shuddered under that intense gaze.

"What did you steal, boy?" The white haired man named Shirosaki asks.

Ichigo pulls his hands out of his pockets to expose empty hands, "Nothing."

"Bullshit," Grimmjow snarls, "empty your pockets then."

Ichigo couldn't move for a moment as he tried to swallow the huge lump that formulated in his throat. Then slowly the teenager began to pull out notes of money and a bracelet along with other little things that would make him money if he were to pawn them in. But now he was dropping them on the floor, having felt rather ashamed with himself, like a child getting caught red handed smearing paint on the walls. Ichigo cast his eyes down to the carpeted floor, refusing to look at the men who muttered about something to each other.

"How old are ya, kid?" Grimmjow asked, his husky yet smooth voice sent vibrations of nervousness through Ichigo, and strangely enough made this man with the blue hair more attractive to the teenager than he could have ever imagined.

"Eighteen," Ichigo mumbles honestly, looking between the two men who find the current situation amusing –even though they were getting robbed by the teenager just moments ago.

"Looks like we got ourselves here a twink," Shirosaki grins abnormally, sending more shivers down Ichigo's spine like crushing ice, feeling his arms prick under the sleeves of his hoodie with goose bumps. Ichigo turned his focus on the man with the blue hair instead, finding him to be less frightening than the other with white hair. But although that man was attractive, he had a sense of danger laced with his tone and the way he looked at Ichigo with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

Ichigo took a step back, calculating an escape with his eyes. Behind the men was the door. He figured he could try and run past, but the more his eyes roamed over the room and the only exit, he began to realise that there was no way he could get out of the now closed and blocked door.

"Ya wanna get arrested?" Grimmjow asks suddenly, making the teenager jump.

Ichigo shook his head no. Who would want to go there! But if the men were to call the cops on him, then Ichigo would have a hard time, because he would be arrested, and already having a criminal record meant that Ichigo has a risk of doing some time. That just wasn't what he wanted. Ichigo figured he would do anything to get out of here right now, even if it meant jumping out the window and into the dark street that was only a few steps away from him. His brown eyes looked at the window contemplatively, but of course the jump would be high enough to break bones if he attempted it.

"Well that's what'll happen if I call the cops." Grimmjow continued, "Should we call the cops, Shiro?" He looked at the man with the white hair who began to laugh out loudly.

Ichigo turned his head to look at them. His mind was wavering and heart beginning to thump hard against his chest. He was beginning to get a bad feeling, a type of intuition deep in the pit of his stomach that whispered danger, but there seemed to be no other way out.

"Hmm, I don't know, Grimm. I mean, with a pretty face like that I think we could have a little fun with him first."

Grimmjow smirked.

"What will it be, kid?"

Ichigo shook his head, bright enough to understand what these men meant.

"No," he said simply, frown formulating on his young face. He crossed his arms over his chest, having suddenly felt cold.

"No?" Shiro clicked his tongue. "I don't think he understands us, blue…"

"A pretty boy like you will get beat and fucked in prison, ya know that? So why not get fucked by us now and that'll be the end of it?"

Ichigo gaped; feeling like there had to be another way. The men were promising not to tell the cops so long as he had sex with them to make up for the attempt at stealing from two strangers.

Ichigo began to become agitated from the serious aura that settled in the room. Grimmjow and Shiro were not joking. He watched as Grimmjow walked towards a chair in the room, sitting on it rather comfortably with his legs spread out.

"Come here," he orders, watching Ichigo hesitate and bite his bottom lip at the command. He turned his head to look at the man with white hair known as Shiro, on alert and worried that the man would try to do something but he did nothing, not even move from the door as he watched Ichigo. He must be guarding the door in case Ichigo decided to make a mad dash for it. Ichigo's brown eyes avert back to Grimmjow, noticing the blue haired man had been watching him this whole time.

It made Ichigo shiver. That gaze looking at him with hunger set a fear so deep into him that Ichigo just stood there, frozen, staring Grimmjow as he in turn did the same.

"I said _come here_." Grimmjow finally growled, his voice somehow clicking Ichigo back into reality.

Ichigo looks warily at Grimmjow but approaches him and kneels in front of the chair that he sits on. Ichigo does nothing initially, looking at Grimmjow with uncertainty, never having done anything with a man before.

"Well?" Grimmjow questions, his hand snaps out to grip Ichigo's chin, making him yelp from the sudden move. Heart thumping against his chest, Ichigo's shaking fingers begin to unbuckle the leather belt when Grimmjow says, "You'd love ta get hit by it, wouldn't ya?" And a shiver runs down the teenager's spine; face flushed red as he continued onto undoing the top button of the jeans, listening to Grimmjow taunt him and pulling the man's impressive length out.

He stared at it, making the man chuckle, his voice husky. "Big, huh?"

Ichigo nodded, swallowing thickly. He licked his bottom lip, the look of worry noticeably clear on his face. Grimmjow's fingers suddenly left his hold on Ichigo's chin and gripped onto the poor kid's orange hair, making him cringe from the tug and look directly into blue eyes above him.

"First time?" Grimmjow asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

Ichigo nodded again, his voice too raw, mostly caught in his throat –making it seem impossible for him to say anything.

Grimmjow gripped the boy's hair hard, aroused further with the knowledge that this boy had never touched another man's dick before, let alone sucked or been fucked by one. And yet Grimmjow was going to be the first. He looked at the boy with enough intensity to make Ichigo feel more afraid than what he already was, (but tried his best to hide it) and looked down at the man's length again before his head was pushed down –a sign to start sucking the man off already. But Ichigo didn't open his mouth. He stayed in that position defiantly, keeping his lips sealed shut. He heard Grimmjow growl above him in irritation, his fingers beginning to dig into Ichigo's scalp so hard that it made the teenager grip onto the hand in his hair and try to pull away from the grasp. But Grimmjow kept a good grip and pulled Ichigo's face up to meet his own.

"Start sucking."

" _No_ ," Ichigo breathed, looking at the man with disgust.

Still keeping his grip on Ichigo's hair, Grimmjow reached deep into his jeans pocket, pulling out a small black rectangle. Ichigo wasn't sure what it was, staring at it with curiosity until Grimmjow flicked it open. A flick knife. Ichigo immediately starts struggling but is stopped very quickly, freezing up and tensing when the knife rests against his throat.

"Is it still no? Or do ya need me ta cut ya up a bit?" Grimmjow sneers, watching Ichigo's face turn to dread. To his own shock, Ichigo nods slightly, letting the man know that he'll do what he wants before Grimmjow slowly moves the knife away and pushes Ichigo's head back down onto his crotch. The head of the man's cock touched the teenager's lips, slowly becoming consumed within the heat of his mouth in a matter of moments.

Ichigo sucked slowly, aware that Shiro was watching from behind them but tried to ignore the other man in the room and focus at the task at hand. He definitely didn't want these men getting angry, so compliance was the main goal in this situation. If he did something stupid, like try to get away or say 'no' to what the men wanted, he didn't know what would happen to him. But surely, it would be anything but good. And the flick knife in Grimmjow's possession proved that. But to Ichigo, what is happening to him now, and what is to follow is not good either.

He feel's Grimmjow's thumb rubbing gently through his hair, watching as Ichigo's head bobbed, his mouth doing the best he can to get as much as the man's length into his mouth as possible –but it was difficult to get his tongue around, to do it properly. Grimmjow's hand went from gentle to rough in a split second, grunting, "You can do better than that," he slammed Ichigo down hard onto his cock, making the boy gag and pull away. The man's length left his mouth and the boy coughed hard, wiping the water from his brown eyes.

"Come on, princess, we ain't done yet," Grimmjow says, voice riddled with lust, gripping the boy's hair again, pulling Ichigo to him again. "Open yer mouth."

And he did. Ichigo opened his mouth again, letting the man into his mouth again. Ichigo was getting pushed down further, gagging again, more tears leaking down his eyes. He closed his eyes, gasping when he felt a hand rest on his back. Ichigo tried. He really tried, but the man was mean. Mean, mean, mean as he pushed Ichigo down onto his dick even when the boy was struggling to breathe, struggling to suck and the fingers digging in his hair _hurt._ Ichigo tried, with hard persistence, to get this man off just so he could get this over and done with. His hands gripped the man's thighs, groaning as he continued to suck the best he could.

He heard the man above him groan from the pleasure.

"Damn, Grimm, if that's not tha hottest thing I've seen," Shiro murmurs from behind and Grimmjow chuckles, "Nah, ya haven't seen anythin' yet."

Another push into Ichigo's mouth, and the man came. "Swallow it." Ichigo shuddered, forcing himself to swallow the man's seed with disgust, but he did it either way. He pulled away the moment the man let go of him, gasping for air, panting and rubbing his mouth quickly.

He watched Grimmjow smirk at him, "not bad, newbie," he said as he stood, looking at Shirosaki.

"Your turn."

Ichigo looked at the pale man, his eyes wide. "N-no," He muttered, making the scary man smile creepily at him. Ichigo looked from Shirosaki to Grimmjow, and when the blue haired man didn't react in any way, other than the flick knife glinting at him in a form of warning, the teenager looked away. His eyes remained on the floor, unable to bring himself to look at Shirosaki. He shivered, watching the man's feet approach close enough to stand in front of him.

"Get on tha bed," he whispered.

Ichigo shuddered, he mutters a low 'no,' but Shiro didn't ask again as he yanks Ichigo up by his arm and pushes him hard towards the bed. Ichigo stumbles, flings his arms out to fall onto the bed. He looks back at the two men, scared.

Grimmjow continued to watch, eyes hazed with lust as he looked at Ichigo, the boy crawling back up to lean against the headboard of the bed as Shiro stood over him, removing his hard length out and pushing it against the boy's lips. Ichigo tried to look away, but Shiro's hand was in the boy's hair forcing him.

"Look at me."

Ichigo did. His eyes rose to the man above him, inky black and yellow eyes gazing down at him with a large smile on his face. It freaked the kid out. He stared as Shirosaki guided his cock into the boy's mouth. Ichigo knew the drill. He began sucking again, swirling his tongue around the head, licked down the shaft and when Shiro forced Ichigo's mouth further down, Ichigo braced himself. He gagged and shook, tried to pull away from lack of air, from the harsh treatment he was receiving. But Shiro held a tight, painful grip in his spikes, making him yelp when his mouth was free for a moment.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Grimmjow approaching. The grin on the blue haired man's face was terrifying. And when Shiro made advances to grab Ichigo and make him continue sucking, Ichigo flung of the bed in a hurry. For a moment Shiro was surprised, whipping his head back to look at Ichigo trying to get away –but all attempts to reach the door were literally 'out the door', when Grimmjow grabbed the boy by the arm, and threw him to the carpeted floor.

The teenager groaned, feeling suddenly dizzy from the fast movement.

"Where do ya think yer goin?" Grimmjow growled, leaning down to pull the kid up to stand.

Ichigo frowned, the taste of Grimmjow's cum still on his tongue, his mind racing.

"Let go!" He yelled, yanking his arm back from Grimmjow's grip. He scowled at him, taking a few steps back as the man made advances towards him with a feral grin. He was enjoying this too much.

Grimmjow grabbed the boy again, forcing Ichigo to stumble forwards as he pulled, throwing the kid back onto the bed.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Grimmjow says, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen at the thought. This wasn't a nightmare. This was real and happening and much worse than a nightmare.

Ichigo felt Shirosaki shift on the bed. When he looked behind him, he saw Grimmjow, standing there watching intently, ready for Ichigo to try something if he dared. But all the teenager could do was whimper and move his head forwards to come face to face with Shirosaki.

"Ya ain't done suckin' mah cock, bitch," he grins, pulling Ichigo towards him, his cock still free. He gripped himself, and then gripped onto Ichigo's hair. "Now you start suckin' or I'm gonna hurt you."

Ichigo nodded, feeling the first tears prick at his eyes. He shuddered, sniffed and whined when Shirosaki pushed his head down onto his cock again. Ichigo began sucking again, feeling disgusting, feeling extremely ashamed and afraid. As much as the teenager didn't want to admit, he would rather be getting arrested rather than letting this happen to him. The albino was just too terrifying for him to deal with, and Grimmjow stood so close, enough to plunge the knife into him. Ichigo closed his eyes, shaking, sucking, feeling sick, and feeling like he would throw up or start having a panic attack when he hears Shirosaki moan from the pleasure.

Grimmjow, breathing deeply continued to watch the boy as his head bobbed. The arousal in him built and built at every whimper, sucking noise and sound the boy made. Not to mention the scene was extremely hot to him. It wasn't until Shirosaki came in the boy's mouth, forced him to swallow, then slapped the boy over the face calling him a slut that Grimmjow just couldn't stand there and watch anymore. He walked towards the bed, stopping by the side, looking down at Ichigo, watching the boy trying to regain his breathing and stop his crying.

"Poor baby," Grimmjow says sarcastically, lifting his hand. The action alone was enough to make Ichigo flinch away, the sudden thought of being beaten by this man in the forefront of his mind. But Grimmjow didn't hit him. He caressed the boy's face and pushed his bangs out of his eyes in a mock attempt at calming the teenager down enough to get him ready for the next thing Grimmjow had on his mind since the very first moment he landed his blue eyes on the boy.

Grimmjow placed the flick knife on the bedside table then moved to kneel on the bed, still close to Ichigo. The teenager covered his hands over his face and buried himself further into the bed, closing himself off by bringing his legs up in a fetal position on the bed. He was still dressed in his jeans and hoodie, thankful to have that layer of protection between him and these two men. He was suddenly startled when he felt Grimmjow's hot lips brush against the shell of his ear, whispering, "Get those clothes off."

Ichigo shook his head rapidly, gasping loudly when Shirosaki pulled him up into a sitting position and forcing the teenager to reveal his face by moving his hands away.

All Ichigo could do was stare down at the bed, shaking. He heard Grimmjow repeat the same command, "Take your fucking clothes off, now." Ichigo willed himself to look up at Grimmjow, the anger, the embarrassment and loathing he felt for this man taking over his emotions. He gave Grimmjow a dirty look, wanting the man to sense how much Ichigo hated him, even though he had just met him. His body was tense, unwilling to remove his clothing. He shook his head again.

"Fuck you," he spat.

Irritated, Grimmjow shook his head slowly at the boy, angered by the way Ichigo possessed the ability to swear at the man, let alone think he could rob them and get away with it. No way. No way in hell was Grimmjow going to let this kid just give them a blow job each and then walk away just like that. He was in for the whole thing. Grimmjow wouldn't let this kid go until he fucked him hard enough to drill the lesson into his head.

Ichigo's eyes darted to the door. Without a moment's delay he tried to make a dash for the door yet again, but Grimmjow was quick to act, this time grabbing Ichigo by the hair and pinning him to the bed after straddling him.

Ichigo squirmed, gritting his teeth. When the sudden realisation that he was in a hotel room and there could be others nearby, maybe even in the next room that might be able to hear him, Ichigo started screaming.

A hand clamped over his mouth, squeezing painfully hard, enough to make Ichigo stop screaming, whimpering his pain into the hand that belonged to Grimmjow. His blue eyes bore into Ichigo so furiously that the man didn't even have to threaten Ichigo. Ichigo was sure that Grimmjow was one of the violent types behind his charming smile. He would do some serious damage if the person on the other end permitted it. Ichigo sensed the other man, Shirosaki move on the bed again, his hands gripping onto Ichigo's hoodie. He pulled the article of clothing up, the fabric brushing over Ichigo's smooth stomach, exposing a nicely toned body. Continuing to squirm, Ichigo lifts his own hand up to grip onto Grimmjow's hand still over his mouth, begging with his eyes to be let go, but Grimmjow wouldn't have any of that.

Shirosaki's hands worked on removing Ichigo's shoes, and then moved towards his jeans, making the teen buck up harshly. He was seriously trying hard to get away, but to no avail. Every attempt led to failure on Ichigo's part. He kicked out, screaming into Grimmjow's hand again, almost kicking Shirosaki in the face, but the man dodged just in time to avoid it.

"Hey!" Grimmjow growled, making Ichigo's eyes dart from Shirosaki to him.

"You try that again and I'll break yer fuckin' legs."

Ichigo stopped kicking his legs out. The struggling, however, continued. It wasn't until Grimmjow's other hand clamped over his throat that made Ichigo panic. He arched his back, his now bare legs brushing over the bed. Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to breathe in through his nose and just calm down, but everything was just happening so fast and he knew that he definitely wasn't ready for what would happen to him next. His underwear slid off easily. Ichigo squeezed his eyes tighter.

Grimmjow removed his hand away from Ichigo's neck when the boy had slowly started to calm down, enough to stop struggling. He pulled Ichigo's hoodie clean off, leaving the boy to be completely naked in front of them.

Embarrassed, Ichigo frowned. His face and neck felt hot as the men's eyes bore into his bare skin. He looked up in time to see Grimmjow pulling his hard dick out of his pants. Then before he knew it, Ichigo was pushed hands down and arse up on the bed. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's legs, pulling his back side against him roughly. Grimmjow kept a tight grip on Ichigo so he couldn't move much.

Ichigo screamed when the tip pushed through the first ring of muscle. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hips, digging blunt nails into his smooth skin. He continued to push in, making Ichigo tremble from the force, making him scream louder.

"A pair of lungs on this one," Shiro mused, touching the boy's back, making him flinch.

Ichigo drew a ragged breath in, trying his hardest to calm down or relax, or _something_ , to just make the pressure and pain ease up. He whimpered when Grimmjow drew back slowly, and then pushed in again making the teenager tremble and a sweat to break out.

"Fuck," Ichigo choked, biting his lower lip when he realised that he said that out loud and Grimmjow chuckled, his voice deep and rough.

"That's what we're doin, kid," he whispered.

"Ah…Mmm," Ichigo moaned lowly, throwing his head back when Grimmjow pulled back again, and this time, when he pushed back into the boy, it was fast and rough.

"N-No...Stop!" Ichigo cried out, the plunge of Grimmjow's cock making him yelp and throw his arm back, pushing the tips of his fingers against the man's abdomen lightly, asking with no words for the man to not punish him so hard.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow asks sarcastically, like his dick isn't plunged deep all the way into the poor boy's arse. He started a fast paced series of thrusts that had Ichigo breathing hard –close to hyperventilating from the brutal pounding.

"Ah! Just…" Ichigo cried out, earning another hard thrust.

"Just what?" Grimmjow asked, smirking at how hard Ichigo was trembling.

Ichigo hesitates, looking into mocking eyes. His breath hitches in his throat when Grimmjow purposefully thrusts considerably hard, smirking from the reaction.

"Don't hurt me," the boy finally whines, his voice quiet as he watches the man above him.

Grimmjow barks out laughter, amused with Ichigo. "But you love this." His fingers slid through Ichigo's orange hair as he continued behind, fucking the boy hard.

Ichigo gripped his own hair, pulling hard and gulping for air when it felt like he was suffocating from the heat. He couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking as tears fell freely from his eyes, dissolving into the cheap sheets of the bed. He isn't sure what will kill him first: the embarrassment, or the fact that his arsehole is burning from the fucking.

His throat sore, face wet from crying, Ichigo whimpered, gripping the sheets hard. He felt Grimmjow behind him, rubbing big rough hands down his back making him shiver. He felt every single movement, every single thrust and it was driving him insane. He closed his brown eyes tight, biting his lips until they bled.

Ichigo arched his back from the pleasure and pain, a whine escaping from his throat as the man continued to stimulate his over sensitive body. It felt like everything in his being had suddenly come alight, every nerve ending heightened, every sensory data on full alert. He could feel everything at the same time, from the blunt nails digging into his thighs to the kisses and nips that were attacking his heated skin. For a minute in this strange hazy pleasure, Ichigo wasn't sure where the kisses were coming from, until he realised that it was the man with the white hair –Shiro, devouring the boy's body with lips.

When Ichigo felt Grimmjow withdraw out of him, his head whipped back to look at the man, who grinned at him and teasingly slapped his arse hard.

"Miss my cock already, slut?"

Ichigo frowned, looking over his shoulder; he tried giving Grimmjow the best dirty look he could muster up. But the man laughed at him, which only made him angrier.

"Fuck you."

Both men grinned at Ichigo.

"Actually, I believe I'm the one doin' the fuckin," The blue haired man grins, canines pocking out. He slaps Ichigo's arse harder, making the boy jolt.

"S-stop that," the teenager growls as more slaps come. His face flushed a bright red as Shiro and Grimmjow howled in laughter, pulling the boy back by his thighs towards Grimmjow, Ichigo watched in confusion as Shiro inched closer to his face.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo dared to ask, his chest tightening and stomach uneasy.

"Just stop, can't you just let me go?"

"Aw, sorry," Shiro said in fake concern, "but I still aven't had my turn!"

"Please," Ichigo sobbed. They were just getting started and the teenager's back already hurt. His eyes stung, and his arse throbbing from the dick that was now again, wedging itself forcefully into him. He muffled another scream into the pillow.

"Shit, this kid's tight," Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's thigh with one hand, the other hand pushing down on his back when the kid arched and tried to get out of his grip.

"Hold still," Grimmjow growls as Ichigo tries to squirm away from the man and his damn hard dick.

"Fuck, it hurts you idiot!" Ichigo yelled back at him, groaning when Grimmjow slowed slightly, but continued thrusting either way.

"Then maybe ya shoulda thought twice before tryina steal shit," Grimmjow countered, snapping his hips hard against Ichigo to make emphasis. "So you deserve this. I suggest ya enjoy it while ya can."

Ichigo whined loudly, his lower back sore as the thrusts built up in speed, every push and pull hit his bundle of nerves head on. He had a feeling that Shiro would want to have his turn after Grimmjow, yet he didn't know how long this would go on for. Already exhausted, Ichigo just wanted to push his face into the pillow and block everything out long enough for this ordeal to be finished. But when Shiro gripped the boy's face and lifted it up to align with the man's cock, Ichigo knew exactly what Shiro was asking for –or rather, demanding, without even saying a word.

The man's fingers soon slid into Ichigo's hair, tugging harshly, making the boys mouth pop open and take his girth into his hot mouth. He couldn't help the small muffled moan from sounding as the large cock slid further and further into his mouth, enough to make the boy gag and squeeze his eyes closed. The teenager tried his best to ignore the man fucking him from behind, but it was just too hard. It's too hard because Grimmjow didn't relent. He just continued to plunge in, balls deep, hard and rough enough to make Ichigo feel every movement.

The teenager moved his mouth away, in order to take in a few breaths of air. Ichigo groaned when Grimmjow's hips snapped against his skin with every hard, brutal thrust. He couldn't help but cry out in shame, in anger at the man when a searing hot pain scratched within him. Grimmjow laughed, seemingly gaining pleasure from hurting the boy, but his thrusts soon started to slow down slightly, when Ichigo cried out again and tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes.

The room smelt of sweat. Ichigo's skin was burning hot. He stared at the bedsheets in front of him, feeling Grimmjow's cock withdraw out of him slowly. But he wasn't empty for long, because almost immediately after Grimmjow, Shirosaki had taken his place.

When Shirosaki plunged into the boy, Ichigo could no longer support himself. His upper body slumped against the bed as his body rocked back and forth from the force of Shirosaki's thrusts. Quivering, and face pressed into the mattress, Ichigo continued to mewl and suffer from how hard he was himself, and again –how angry he felt towards both men. He wanted to hit them, to bite, scratch, and tear at their flesh. He wanted to hurt them as much as the men abused, used, and hurt him. But every time Ichigo tried to fight back in some way, one of them would _do_ something about it.

Shiro stopped to turn Ichigo onto his back. At first he protested, having his body pulled up from the waist, then pushed roughly against the bed, but came to realise that this way, he could try to squirm his way away. And it was possible too, but not when the albino was thrusting roughly into him. Shirosaki continued to fuck Ichigo so hard that he just couldn't hold in his voice, screaming into the bed, and then moaning when the friction of Shirosaki's thrusts sent a burning heat through him, and the sensations hit his own dick. After what felt like an endless amount of time, soon Shirosaki had now pulled out of the boy, and Ichigo's eyes were flying about the room to see where Grimmjow had gone.

Soon the blue haired man came into view, between Ichigo's legs to take him again. He slid in effortlessly; making Ichigo throw his head back and grit his teeth.

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's forearms, digging his finger nails into the skin as hard as he could while the man pounded into him. Ichigo continued to squeeze until the man above him hissed, looking down at his arms before looking at Ichigo, growling deep in his throat.

Ichigo could only try to breathe while also trying to hurt the man he so very much despised in this moment. Grimmjow smirked down on Ichigo, realising what he was trying to do.

"I've had worse than that, is that the best you can do?" He teased.

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek to stop from moaning. This man's voice had gotten him by surprise, making his skin feel even hotter than the blaze it already had.

"Yer gettin' off on this, huh?" Grimmjow smirked.

Shiro pulled on Ichigo's hair hard, making him bite his tongue and yell. Grimmjow proceeded in digging his nails into his thighs.

"Ah –ow, ow, stop," Ichigo finally yelled, breathing hard trying to pry the fingers out of his hair, and to push Grimmjow's hands away from his thighs.

The men laughed again, and Ichigo just about had enough. He lashed out, moving so fast that neither Grimmjow nor Shiro could have seen it coming, or even done anything to stop him from doing it.

Ichigo's hand struck out, hitting Grimmjow square in the face, then clawing back at Shiro. The white haired man moved back suddenly, but Grimmjow stopped, freezing like the action had shocked him. It definitely took him by surprise. Grimmjow grinned, finding it a good reason to hurt Ichigo more.

He slapped Ichigo across the face, causing the boy to gasp and shudder from the burning that came from the harsh open palmed hit. He struggled to breathe, the tears continuing to shamelessly fall.

"You regretting it, kid? Mad at yerself for getting caught tryna steal from us?" Grimmjow asked lowly, undertones of anger present in his voice.

Ichigo stared up at the man. His face stung, his arse, hips, lower back and mouth very sore. He knew he would be in tremendous pain the next day. He remained silent, averting his eyes away from the man above him, trembling, staring up at the ceiling.

"Apologise." Grimmjow orders, gripping Ichigo's chin, making the boy look straight at him.

Ichigo's mouth parts open, the words suddenly stuck in his throat. Apologise? After this, after what these men have been doing to him? It sounded crazy that Grimmjow wanted an apology from Ichigo when he and his friend had spent who knows how long fucking the shit out of him.

No matter how much Ichigo hated Grimmjow and Shirosaki at this very moment, he knew that he was seriously sorry for getting caught. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling Grimmjow's dick twitch inside of him, having not moved for a few moments as he waited for Ichigo to apologise.

Ichigo opens his eyes slowly, looking into vibrant crystal like blue eyes.

"Sorry," he finally sobbed.

Grimmjow then started up his harsh pace of relentless thrusts into Ichigo once again.

A few more snaps of his hips, and a handful of brutal, hard thrusts later, Grimmjow came, grunting as he did so. Ichigo slumps his head back, breathing harshly, feeling Grimmjow's cum inside of him, and Shirosaki's cum hitting his stomach and chest.

He felt shocked when he came himself. Feeling betrayed by his own body.

Hands left Ichigo's body. He moved his head, looking up as Grimmjow tucked himself away and zipped his pants up. He turned to look at Shirosaki, doing the same. Ichigo lay on the bed a moment longer trying to regain his breathing. Slowly, he sat up with the support of his shaking arms.

There was no way Ichigo could dare to look at either Grimmjow or Shirosaki after all of this. He just wanted to get the hell out of this damned hotel room, get as far away as he could from these guys and _never ever_ see them again.

He moved to get off the bed slowly, the pain in his arse making him cringe, the cum now drying on his skin making him feel sick.

"We won't tell if you don't," Shirosaki giggled.

Grimmjow remained silent, ignoring Ichigo.

"C-can I leave now?" Ichigo asks, his voice shattered, broken. He didn't know if he wanted to run or cry in that very moment.

"Sure, whatever," Grimmjow ground out, still agitated by Ichigo's presence.

Ichigo moved, biting the inside of his cheek to avoid from crying out from the sharp sting in his hips. He picked up his clothes, yanking his hoodie on, and then pulling his underwear and jeans on. He found his shoes and pulled them on too. Without even lifting his head, Ichigo walked shamefully towards the door, now free to go.

But before he left for good, Ichigo's marvelous brown eyes caught onto Grimmjow's stunning blue for the very last time.

Ichigo got out of there as fast as he could.

He would never steal again.

* * *

 **I'll be updating _Hollow Bones_ , I just had to get this out of my system! Feel free to tell me what you think!**


End file.
